


Buena vida

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, M.C está embarazada, M.C está más que dispuesta a darle mucho amor a ambos, Mención del verdadero nombre de Luciel, Saeran merece mucho amor, Seven también, algo así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: —Te lo advertí —declara de lo más tranquilo, tu pie derecho prisionero en su mano izquierda—. Nadie se mete con mis lentes, cariño.—¡Suéltame!—Pídeles perdón primero.—¡Ni hablar! —gruñes, pie siendo elevado un par de centímetros extra—, ¡duele!—Sé cuando mientes.~ —canturrea y oh cómo quieres patearlo. Tonto pelirrojo de sonrisa bonita.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, Choi Saeran & Main Character
Kudos: 12





	Buena vida

_No es una mala vida_ piensas, sentada en el bonito sofá-cama rojo, que está en modo cama, piernas moviéndose suavemente de izquierda a derecha y de regreso, pies jugueteando el uno con el otro de manera casi perezosa. Mientras abrazas tu abultado vientre, cálidas manos una sobre la otra, observas a tu esposo batallar con otro más de sus inventos.

—¡Gah!— exclama, frustrado, clara mirada girando en tu dirección, cejas disparándose hacia arriba al escuchar tu risa. Casi de inmediato, sus labios se fruncen en un infantil y adorable puchero—. Te estás burlando de mí. —Acusa, sonando como un niño de 5 años en lugar de como el hombre de 24 años que en realidad es.

—¿Lo hago? —es tan divertido molestarlo. Un poco de su propia medicina jamás hace daño, especialmente en momentos como aquel—, no puedes estar seguro, estás demasiado lejos como para haber captado la inflexión de mi risa.

—¿Eeeeeeh? ¡Mi audición es perfecta!

—Igual que tu vista, ¿verdad? —estás sonriendo de medio lado. Es _tan_ obvio que solo buscas provocarlo. Y él podría solo no caer, mas es lo suficientemente amable como para seguirte el juego… En realidad, no tiene derecho a negarse. Es su culpa que estés como una bola, después de todo.

—Amas estos lentes —asegura, poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el sofá. Hacia ti.

— _Err._ Error. Amo a la persona que los usa.

—No permitiré ninguna falta de respeto hacia estos lentes —su voz es tan seria que, de no conocerlo, creerías que está hablando en serio.

Sin embargo...

Elevas la barbilla, enarcando una ceja, sonrisita danzando en tus labios.

—Qué pena, porque son f _-¡Ey!_

—Te lo advertí —declara de lo más tranquilo, tu pie derecho prisionero en su mano izquierda—. Nadie se mete con mis lentes, cariño.

—¡Suéltame!

—Pídeles perdón primero.

—¡Ni hablar! —gruñes, pie siendo elevado un par de centímetros extra—, ¡duele!

—Sé cuando mientes.~ —canturrea y _oh_ cómo quieres patearlo. Tonto pelirrojo de sonrisa bonita.

—¡Bien! ¡Es incómodo! ¡Suelta!

—Hmmmmm —sus dedos ejercen un poco más de presión contra la tela de tus medias de Pikachu, y la piel, músculos y huesos que se encuentran debajo, que esas medias protegen—, la disculpa primero.

—¡No me disculparé!

_—¿Se~gu~ra~?_

— _Luciel_ — gruñes. Sus ojos se afilan, y le respondes con una mirada igual de _si no es que más_ peligrosa—. Suélta _nos._

Te sostiene la mirada el tiempo suficiente para que tus ojos se agüen y observes con satisfacción los suyos abrirse como un par de platos.

—¡Tramposa! ¡No se vale llorar!

Sorbiendo lo más ruidosamente que puedes por la nariz, es tu turno de hacer puchero.

—Me haces daño.

—Yo _-ugh-_ ¡No es verdad!

Te cruzas de brazos, puchero olvidado; en su lugar, mejillas infladas.

Con tus índice y medio, das un par de golpecitos en la rodilla de tu pierna alzada contra tu voluntad. Y esperas.

—¡Pero, pero! ¡No te disculpaste!

Dos golpecitos más.

—¡Pero!

Uno. Dos.

—¡Argh! —te deja ir, y en cuanto te ves libre retraes ambas piernas, riendo descaradamente.

—Yo gano.~

_—¡Hmph!_ Recuérdame por qué acepté casarme contigo.

Riendo con más fuerza, le sacas el dedo medio.

Jadeando, él lleva una mano sobre su pecho, frunciendo el ceño. Es la viva imagen de la ofensa, el descarado.

—¡Grosera!

Como toda respuesta, le muestras también el otro.

—¡Nooo! ¡Mis ojos!

Es demasiado. Él es ridículo, tú eres ridícula, toda la situación es ridícula.

—Ugh. Por lo que más quieran, bajen el volumen.

Cubres tu boca con una mano, respirando profundamente por la nariz para calmarte lo más pronto posible.

—¡Buenos días, hermanito!

— _Shhhhhhh._

—Perdón —susurras en nombre de tu esposo, medianamente calmada—. Buenos días, bello durmiente.

—Saeyoung, tu esposa me llama raro otra vez.

—Y no seré yo quien la convenza de parar.

—Inútil.

—¡Oye!

—Ya, ya, no empiecen, ustedes dos —palmeando a ambos lados del sofá con las manos, sonríes—. Vengan aquí. Tengo frío.

—¿No se supone que la temperatura corporal de las embrazadas es en promedio de dos a tres grados mayor a la de una persona no gestante?

Parpadeas.

—Saeyoung.

—¿Si?

—Trae a tu hermano aquí.

—¡Sí, señora!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué _SUÉLTAME!_

—Imposible. Ya oíste a la patrona.

—¡Oh por-

—¡Lilith! —interrumpes, la mar de feliz. Y rodeas los hombros del gemelo de tu esposo con un brazo en cuanto lo tienes al lado—. Bienvenido.~

—Eres de lo peor.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Y todo está bien en el mundo —Saeyoung se acomoda a tu otro lado, sonrisa suave creciendo en sus labios tan pronto como tu mano libre se interna en sus hebras. Deja caer la cabeza sobre tu hombro, manos moviéndose a toquetear tu abultado vientre—. Hm hm, sí, se está moviendo.

—Puedes tocar también —ofreces, notando el brillo curioso en los ojos de Saeran—, no muerdo.

Saeyoung suelta una risita maliciosa que muere en cuanto le jalas la oreja.

—Solo por un momento.

—Por supuesto.

La nueva mano sobre tu vientre está ligeramente húmeda, además de temblorosa. Y, afortunadamente, no se aleja cuando otra patadita llega.

—Es fuerte —murmura.

—¿Verdad? —dices, orgullosa.

—Espero que se parezca a ti.

—Espero que se parezca a ustedes.

—¿Por qué?

—Awwww —Saeyoung se queja—, ¡porque nosotros también somos lindos, Saeran!

—Claro que lo son —aseguras.

—Gra~cias~

—Desagradable. Consíganse un cuarto.

Miras a tu esposo, quien entiende al instante y asiente, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para eso?

Ves el color encender el rostro de tu hermano político, mas Saeyoung ya ha actuado y su mano mantiene atrapada la de su gemelo sobre tu vientre. Claro, sin movimientos bruscos. Y, siguiendo el más puro capricho de averiguar si puede colorearse más, te inclinas y le besas la mejilla.

Justo como lo imaginaste. La respuesta es un rotundo sí.

_No es una mala vida,_ piensas sentada en el bonito sofá cama rojo, adorables gemelos sirviéndote de calentadores humanos a ambos lados. Cierras los ojos, contenta con escuchar sus voces y apreciar el calor irradiando de sus manos sobre tu vientre.

_No es una mala vida en lo absoluto._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
